Forced Friendship
by Rio Kamishiro
Summary: One day Yuma has to stay at school late to clean the classroom... Rei Shingetsu helps him, but as they finish, Rei brings up a topic that Yuma was not expecting. How will he respond to the truth?


~The Fight~

School was out for Yuma and his friends, and the last bell signified that.

"Bout time, the bell! I'm outta here now-"

Just as Yuma was about to leave, Kotori grabbed his collar from behind and pulled him back. "Yuma! What are you doing?"

Scratching his head with an annoyed expression, Yuma responded, "Er… going to duel someone?"

"You can't!" She snapped back, wiggling her finger back and forth. "Today is your day to clean the classroom! Class rep is out sick, so it's your duty!"

Sighing, Yuma reluctantly sat back down. "You all suck." Laughing and waving, everyone else slowly left the classroom, leaving only Yuma alone… or so he thought he was alone.

"Yuma-kun!"

"WHOA?" Yuma nearly fell back in his seat as he turned behind to see Rei Shingetsu. Why was he still at school?

_I mean, I know he's always following me, but…_

"I heard you had to stay after school to clean. Not to worry, I'll help! That way you can get done sooner!" He said, a bright smile on his face.

Taken aback, Yuma merely blinked. "Shingetsu… I appreciate the offer, but… I mean, I can get it done if you have other things to do! Won't your parents worry?"

His facial expression couldn't be seen, but Rei quietly mumbled something… something Yuma couldn't really hear. "Huh? I couldn't hear you—"

"Yuma-kun!"

"W-what?"

Picking up the broom and a wet towel, he placed the towel in front of Yuma. "Let's get cleaning!"

The teen with two toned hair just couldn't say no to his friend. Smiling, he took the towel and started cleaning off the desks, as Rei continued sweeping up the floor.

Soon enough the room was much cleaner than it was before. Yuma didn't admit it, but having Rei there to help him really got the job done sooner. Maybe now he would have time for a duel before he had to be home.

"How does it look, Yuma-kun?"

"Awesome! Wow, we really showed this place whose boss!"

Laughing a little, Rei sat down for a moment, to catch his breath. Looking at the broom, he suddenly brought up a topic that had been on his mind for a little while.

"Um…"

"Huh? What is it?"

"Yuma-kun… all of your friends… you really like them, don't you?"

Curious as to what Rei was getting at, Yuma walked over closer towards him. "Well, duh. They _are_ my friends. Uh… why?"

Wondering if he should have brought this up or not, Rei looked away. "Just, sometimes when I see you talking with them, I can't help but wonder if… uh… nevermind, let's go back to cleaning—"

Just as Rei was about to stand up, Yuma stopped him by standing right in front of his way. "No, what were you saying? Come on, you can say it."

"No, really, it's nothing."

"It's not 'nothing'. Come on, Shingetsu! Spit it out!"

Gulping, he finally blurted it out. And rather loudly, too. "I can't help but wonder if you ever really notice me! Am I your friend, Yuma-kun?!"

Silence flooded the room. The sunset was visible from the windows, and it hit both Yuma and Rei… it didn't look like Yuma was having time for dueling now.

'Shingetsu, what..? I… just… what are you even saying..? Of course you're my—"

"STOP!"

"… What?"

"STOP! Just- Just don't say another word. You're the crown jewel of Heartland, Yuma-kun! You're special, you're the duel champion! Everyone notices you, people love you!"

Unable to say anything, Yuma watched as Rei kept yelling, with that terrible, pained expression on his face. Where did this come from all of a sudden?

"No one ignores you! You're the best friend, the first one everyone thinks of! You and I… we may seem alike… but we're completely different. I'm invisible. No one says anything to me, I have to initiate the conversation for it to go anywhere. I thought… maybe you would be the first real friend I ever had."

"Shingetsu, I am your friend!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT!"

Extending his arm out to Rei, he stopped midway after hearing Rei's loud scream at him.

"Shin…getsu…" He couldn't think of anything to say. He had no idea on why Rei was acting this way, and so suddenly. Yuma thought he was acting normal all day… but then… that was when it hit him.

He thought he was acting normal. But that was only because he hadn't said hardly anything to him all day… no, _all week_.

_Oh god. Shingetsu's right. _

"Yuma-kun, I've been doing my best to grab your attention… I only mean well, really I do! I only meant well, and yet…" Starting to tear up, Rei looked down at the floor… as the tears started hitting the clean floor.

Wondering what to do, Yuma stood there awkwardly. What could he say? What could he even do? It was all true… Yuma didn't pay enough attention to Rei as he should have.

Realizing he maybe was being a little too dramatic, Rei looked up, tears still running down his face. Trying to smile, he stared at Yuma. "Yuma-kun… I'm going to try harder. If I can't think positive about this, it's no use." Getting up and standing next to his 'crown jewel', he continued. "I'll become number one in your eyes, the first person you think of."

Seeing that smile on Rei's face… those tears, that determination… Rei really cared about Yuma. Yuma didn't care enough about Rei. That would change.

Walking in closer, Rei let out a quick "what" but stopped as he was suddenly hugged by Yuma. A tight embrace, Rei was shocked. He'd never had a hug before… it felt really nice. He returned it, holding onto Yuma extremely tightly… perhaps, a little _too_ tightly. "S-Shingetsu, you're… er, choking me…!"

"Wah! Sorry, Yuma-kun! I only meant well—"

Chuckling, Yuma quickly retorted with, "Yeah, I know. I know, Shingetsu."

Their friendship may have started off roughly, but it was not going to continue that way.


End file.
